Materialized Guardian
The power to manifest a guardian. Technique of Summoning. Also Called * Manifested Guardian Capabilities The user can create/summon a guardian that may be a physical or purely spiritual being, with appearances varying greatly from humanoid (with various weaponry and skills) to animal or even mythical beings. The guardian will act to protect the user at all costs and fights on their behalf. The guardian's strength may be driven by the user's force of will or physical movements, or by its own independent will. User may be able to summon portions as opposed to the entire entity, such as an arm alone, in order to reduce the energy consumption and space occupation. The guardian may either appear next to the user, allowing the user to stand on top or surround the user as a form of armor, which can also be used to protect others. Techniques * Absolute Defense (Spiritual Armor) ** Enhanced Condition *** Enhanced Durability *** Enhanced Endurance * Sensory Sharing * Spiritual Weaponry ** Enhanced Archery (Spiritual Bow Construction) ** Enhanced Swordsmanship (Spiritual Blade Construction) * Voice Projection Variations * Animal Imitation/Animal Morphing * Animated Shadow * Force Armor Generation * Mythic Physiology ** Cryptid Physiology ** Mythical Bestiary Associations * Apparition Materialization * Elemental Entity Creation * Empathic Summoning * Guardianship * Summoning Limitations * Damage inflicted on the guardian may be reflected onto the user. * Maintaining the guardian may require to feed it life force. * The guardian may have self-awareness and may lead to turning on their user. * While the guardian is invincible/intangible, the user is still defenseless. * If the guardian is connected to the user, then the guardian may depend on their senses. As the user is blind or their vision is blocked then the guardian can't see either. * Limited range from User. Known Users Gallery Aj.jpg|Most Ajins (Ajin) can summon Black Ghosts like guardians, whom they can control telepathically. File:MeteoL-DragoBeast.png|Beys (Beyblade) all possess a Beast form that often manifests during their battles. File:Konjiki_Ashisogi_Jizo.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) summons Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, a giant creature who fights on his behalf, and whom Mayuri modified for various extra functions and precautions. File:Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-O.png|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) summons Kokujo Tengen Myō'ō, a giant armored behemoth of living spiritual force who mimics his movements and share their damage and healing. File:Sanpo_Kenju.png|Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach) summons Sanpo Kenjū, two creature sword-fighters who mimic her movements, one preceding while the other follows after, making it very difficult to avoid all three strikes. Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame.png|Urahara Kisuke (Bleach) Bankai Modification of the Crimson Princess' Dissection at the Doors of Avalokiteśvara creates a giant female bodhisattva puppet which he can use for battle. File:Rui_Dark_Side.png|Rui Hachiōji (Code:Breaker) summoning her Dark Side, who was born from her negative emotions and Shadow powers, as a shadowy armor. File:Saechika_Dark_Side.png|Saechika (Code:Breaker) using his Dark Side, who was born from her negative emotions and Shadow powers, to create his shadow armor. Nero Yamato.jpg|Nero (Devil May Cry 4) manifesting his Devil Trigger, which takes the form of a spiritual guardian possessed of tremendous demonic power. File:Harry_Potter's_Patronus.png|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) summoning his Patronus, which acts as a guardian force from the Dark creatures and is immune to the Dark Arts. File:Dolores_Umbridge.png|Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) summoned her skeletal cat Patronus, enhanced by Voldemort's horcrux that she wore. Natsume_and_Kouki_SD1.png|Natsume Minagawa and Kouki Samejima (Highschool DxD) wields top class Independent Avatar Type Sacred Gears each contains the spirits of the Four Fiends. Tobio And Jin.png|Tobio Ikuse (Highschool DxD) wields the most powerful Independent Avatar type Sacred Gear the Longinus Canis Lykaon which create a god slaying Inugami. File:Majin_great's_movment_in_Great_the_Hand.jpg|Endo Mamoru (Inazuma Eleven) using his Keshin Majin Great to stop a shoot. Materialized Guradian by Jotaro Kujo.gif|Jotaro Kujo's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Star Platinum. Mohammed Avdol's MagiciAn's Red.gif|Muhammed Avdol's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Magician's Red. Materialized Guradian by Kakyoin.gif|Noriaki Kakyoin's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Hierophant Green. Iggy's The Fool JoJo.gif|Iggy's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, The Fool. Silver Chariot JoJo.gif|Jean Pierre Polnareff's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Stand, Silver Chariot. Vanilla Ice's Stand, Cream JoJo.gif|Vanilla Ice's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Cream. Materialized Guardian by Josuke.gif|Josuke Higashikata's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) Stand, Crazy Diamond. Okuyasu Nijimura's Stand, The Hand.gif|Okuyasu Nijimura's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) Stand, The Hand. Material Guardian by Koichi Hirose.jpg|Koichi Hirose's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) Stand, Echoes. Yoshikage Kira and Killer Queen JoJo.gif|Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamond are Unbreakable) summoning his Stand, Killer Queen. Gold Experience.png|Giorno Giovanna's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Vento Aureo) Stand, Gold Experience. Sticky Fingers.png|Bruno Bucciarati's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Vento Aureo) Stand, Sticky Fingers. Illuso and Man in the Mirror JoJo.jpg|Illuso (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Vento Aureo) with his Stand, Man In The Mirror. Soft & Wet.jpg|Josuke Higashikata's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8 JoJolion) Stand, Soft & Wet File:Ansen_Shadow.png|Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) summoning Xenohart's Guardian for protection and to fight for him. Chastiefol_Guardia.jpg|King (Nanatsu no Taizai) using Chastiefol Form Two: Guardian. Hagoromo_Susanoo.jpg|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) was the first person in the world to summon Susanoo, utilizing it at its highest leveled form. Madara's Susanoo.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) finalizing his Susanoo, transforming it into a guardian of immense power that rivals the Tailed Beasts. Susanoo.png|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) summoning his Susanoo, the guardian deity of a Mangekyō Sharingan User. Sasuke's Complete Susanoo.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) summoning his fully stabilized Susanoo that has been empowered with his brother's eyes and Hagoromo's power. File:Indra's_Susanoo.png|Indra Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) was one of the first to summon Susanoo, utilizing it at its highest leveled form. File:Kakashi's_Susanoo.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) gained both Mangekyō Sharingan from Obito's spirit, allowing him to summon Susanoo, in its highest form. File:Shisui's_Susanoo.png|Shisui Uchiha (Naruto) summoning his Susanoo in its complete form, short of its finalization and stabilization. File:Doppelman.png|Gekko Moriah (One Piece) summoning his Doppelman, his shadow, to fight on his behalf while he lazes around. Daifuku genie.png|Charlotte Daifuku (One Piece) can summon a powerful genie for battle. P4GPoster.jpg|The members of the Investigation Team (Persona 4) can all summon Personas for combat. File:Narud.png|Emil Narud (Starcraft) manifesting his True Form into a guardian like being. File:Appetite_Demons_Toriko.png|Appetite Demons (Toriko) are a unique type of Monster Troll spirits born from the Gourmet Cells' appetite, and chose a living host with Gourmet Cells to inhabit. Ren Amamiya Awakening.gif|Ren Amamiya (Persona 5:The Animation) awakens his rebellious soul, Arsene. Ryuji Sakamoto Awakening.gif|Ryuji Sakamoto (Persona 5: The Animation) awakens his rebellious soul Captain Kid. Takamaki Ann Awakening.gif|Ann Takamaki (Persona 5: The Animation) awakens her rebellious soul Carmen. Yusuke Kitagawa Awakening.gif|Yusuke Kitagawa (Persona 5: The Animation) awakens his rebellious soul Goemon. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Constructs Category:Generation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Materializations Category:Summoning Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries